Despierta
by zEDDY46
Summary: Despierta. Vamos, despierta, tienes que despertar...
1. No podía ser verdad

Capitulo 1

Bolt P.O.V

Era un Sábado por la tarde, y Rhino, Mittens y yo nos encontrábamos afuera, en el patio, jugando. Ya habíamos comido y Penny se encontraba con su mama en la casa, haciendo no se bien que.

Mittens:-¡Vamos Bolt, lanza la pelota!- Dijo Mittens emocionada. Estábamos en ronda, jugando a pasarnos la pelota, sin avisar a quien. Era gracioso, y doloroso a la vez. Por estar distraído, ya había recibido dos pelotazos, ambos cortesía de Rhino. Y mientras el se disculpaba, Mittens no paraba de reírse. Pero por algún motivo, que se riera de eso no me molestaba, más bien me alegraba. Siempre me había gustado la sonrisa de Mittens, me hacia sentir, de alguna manera, feliz.

Bolt:-De acuerdo Rhino, ahí te va- Dije, pero en ves lanzarla en dirección a Rhino, se la tire a Mittens, quien, gracias a sus reflejos, pudo atraparla justo a tiempo.

Mittens:- Vaya orejón, no te creí capaz de hacer algo así. Mejor estate atento, no creas que no me vengare- Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y me guiñaba un ojo, cosa que me distrajo mucho y me hizo pensar en lo linda que se veía.

Bolt:- ¿A si? Pues, de acuerdo, aquí te espero- Le dije mientras le sonreía.

Rhino:-¡¿Pueden parar los dos de coquetear?! Tendrán para sus jueguitos de novios cuando hayamos terminado esto- Exclamo Rhino exasperado.

Al oír eso, no pude hacer más que ruborizarme. ¿Jueguitos de novio? Vaya, nunca lo había pensado, pero últimamente, Mittens y yo estábamos siendo mucho más amables entre nosotros que de costumbre. Yo la esperaba para bajar a dormir mientras ella aun dormía y ella solía esperarme mientras terminaba de comer. Me gire a ver la reacción de Mittens ante lo recién dicho, y pude comprobar que se encontraba en el mismo estado de estupor que yo, incluso hasta se le había caído la pelota. También note el hecho de que también estaba ruborizada, al igual que yo.

Mittens:- ¡¿Jueguitos de novios?!- Grito enfadada- Rhino, Bolt y yo no somos novios.

Rhino:- Pero actúan como tal, además, te he escuchado hablar en sueños. Siempre dices lo mismo, "Bolt, ven conmigo"- Dijo Rhino con malicia.

Mittens estaba demasiado roja de la vergüenza y del enojo, parecía una bomba punto de estallar. Y tal parecía que Rhino también se había dado cuenta, por que en cuanto pudo, se dio vuelta y se alejo rápidamente de Mittens, la cual, con excesiva fuerza, le arrojo la pelota. Yo no sabia donde meterme en esa situación, por un lado, tenía vergüenza, pero por el otro, me sentía contento en cierto modo. Al parecer había oportunidad para una relación entre Mittens y yo.

Bolt:- Chicos, ¡Chicos!- Grite con fuerza para que me escucharan, y dio resultado, pues en el momento, tanto Mittens como Rhino dejaron de correr y se dieron vuelta para mirarme.

Mittens:-Esto no se a acabado roedor, luego ajustaremos cuentas- Le dijo dándole una mirada asesina. Luego volteo hacia mi y pregunto- ¿Dónde esta la pelota, Bolt?

Bolt:- No lo se- mientras decía esto, echaba una ojeada al patio, pero no la veía.- La puerta que da a la calle esta abierta, tal vez se halla ido por ese lado. Iré a ver-

Mittens:- Voy contigo- Y dicho esto, se puso a mi lado y empezamos a andar hacia la calle- Bolt, acerca de lo que dijo Rhino, ya sabes, eso de ser pareja. ¿Tu que crees?-

Aquella pregunta me había agarrado con la guardia baja. Lo había pensado, por supuesto, pero nunca había llegado a una conclusión bien definida. Por un lado, Mittens me gustaba más de la cuenta, y varias veces nos había imaginado juntos. Pero, no sabia con seguridad que era lo que Mittens quería.

Bolt:-Eh, ¡Mira! Ahí esta la pelota- Dije señalando la calle, con la esperanza de poder cambiar de tema.

Baje de la acera para recoger la pelota, y lo siguiente que vino paso muy rápido. Hubo un par de luces que me pegaron en la cara, sin dejarme ver. También pude escuchar unos chirridos que se acercaron en mi dirección. Pude escuchar como Mittens gritaba mi nombre, y a continuación, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado. Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

Rhino P.O.V

No podía ser verdad. No podía estar pasando. Su cuerpo estaba allí, inmóvil, en el medio de la calle. Pude ver como Penny salía en su ayuda, llorando y gritando, y como su madre llamaba a una ambulancia. No podía moverme, quería ayudar, pero el miedo no me dejaba.

Parecía una pesadilla. Las ambulancias llegaron rápido, y subieron su cuerpo al vehículo. Rápidamente, se pusieron en marcha, y desaparecieron al doblar la esquina.

No podía estar sucediendo realmente.

No podía morir.


	2. Abriendo los ojos

Capitulo 2

Sin P.O.V.

X1:- Vamos…Llevar…Muy grave…

X2:- …Deprisa...Tiempo...

Mittens P.O.V.

Un cielo azul se extendía sobre mí. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero era un lugar hermoso. Había colinas de un profundo color verde, bordeadas por hermosas flores de todos los colores. También había un pequeño lago con agua tan transparente que casi podía ver el fondo. Divise una planicie a la sombra de un gran árbol, y decidí ir a recostarme allí, y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el lugar me ofrecía.

¿Como había llegado hasta aquel lugar? No se parecía a ningún en el que hubiera estado jamás. Tampoco parecía a algún lugar que estuviera cerca de nuestro hogar. Pensar en la palabra hogar hizo que me diera cuenta de otra cuestión. ¿Donde estaban los demás? No los veía por ningún lugar. No veía ni a Rhino, ni a Penny, ni a su madre. Y por más que quisiera, tampoco veía por ningún lugar a Bolt. Estaba muy cansada como para seguir pensando, por lo tanto, ya recostada en la planicie, decidí dormirme un rato. Tal vez cuando despertara, todos estarían aquí.

Cuando desperté, el cielo ya no era azul, si no más bien anaranjado. Había dormido toda la tarde. Tenía algo de sed, por lo que me levante para dirigirme hacia el lago y tomar un poco de agua, cuando de repente, vi algo que me sorprendió. A mi lado, durmiendo, había un bulto blanco que reconocí fácilmente.

Mittens:- ¡Bolt!-Exclame emocionada. Mi grito había hecho que se despertara sobresaltado.- Lo siento por eso, no quise asustarte. Dime, ¿Sabes donde estamos?

Bolt:- Si Mittens, yo te traje aquí mientras dormías. Pensé que te gustaría este lugar. Además, podríamos estar juntos, y hablar de nosotros- Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tierna. No podía creer que esto fuera obra suya.-

Mittens:- ¿Nosotros?- Le dije incrédula. No podía ser lo que yo pensaba. Era como si estuviera en un sueño, solo que muy real.

Bolt:- Mittens, hace mucho que quiero decírtelo, pero no encontraba la mejor manera de hacerlo- Iba a hacerlo de verdad. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, y mis mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse. – Mittens, yo... yo te amo.

Mittens- Estaba incrédula, no podía creer que de verdad estaba pasando. Me amaba. Me amaba y yo a el.- También te amo yo, Bolt- le dije sonriendo, y llorando de la felicidad

Pareciera que el ambiente se climatizaba a nuestra situación. Ya de noche, las estrellas brillaban para nosotros, y la luna parecía sonreírnos. Todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de nuestras voces.

Bolt:- Mittens, por favor, debes despertar- Me dijo tristemente.

Mittens:- ¿Que? ¿Despertar? ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunte asustada. De repente, todo cambio. La oscuridad se convirtió en una luz que me cegó. El silencio se convirtió en un chirrido agudo, y la paz y tranquilidad que me embriagaba se convirtió en el dolor más fuerte que había sentido jamás. El paisaje desaparecía, ya no habían colinas, ni lagos. Y Bolt tampoco estaba, se había esfumado.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación pequeña y con las paredes pintadas de un gris aburrido. Me había despertado un rayo de luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Me sentía muy adolorida y desorientada. La cabeza me dolía horrores, y me costaba mucho respirar. Estaba recostada sobre una calla con un cable pegado a mi pata izquierda. Intente quitármelo, pero el dolor me lo impidió. Entonces, me di cuenta de donde estaba.

En una habitación de hospital. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, ni como se había lastimado tanto. Tenia vendas en la pata delantera derecha y en la cabeza. También me sentía muy mareada

X:- ¡Mittens!- Dijo una voz que me costo reconocer, debido al mareo, pero en cuanto vi quien era, me sorprendió no haberme dado cuenta- ¿Como te sientes?-

Mittens:- ¿Rhino? ¿Como llegue hasta aquí?- Pregunte lastimeramente. Hasta hablar me dolía. El parecía confundido y triste, como si algo muy grave hubiera pasado.

Rhino:- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Pregunto preocupado.- ¿De veras no lo recuerdas?

Mittens:- Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y luego, aprovechando que mi vista ya no estaba tan borrosa, eche otro vistazo a la habitación. Era muy pequeña, con las paredes grises. Mi cama se encontraba en el centro, mientras que a mi derecha había una ventana con unas cortinas amarillas. A mi izquierda, pegada a la cama, había una maquina que registraba mi pulso cardiaco. Sobre ella estaba Rhino, quien me miraba preocupado. Enfrente de mí también pude ver un sillón, sobre el cual se encontraban Penny y su madre durmiendo abrazadas. Tenían los ojos rojos, como si hubieran estado llorando. Intente buscar a Bolt, pero no lo encontré por ningún rincón de la habitación.- Rhino, ¿Donde esta Bolt?- Le pregunte preocupada.

Rhino:- Mittens- Dijo poniendo cara triste, y conteniendo las lagrimas- Bolt...Esta muerto


	3. La triste verdad

Capitulo 3

Mittens P.O.V

No podía creerlo, pero todo allí me indicaba que era verdad. Bolt…Muerto. Parecía una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. Quería despertarme ya, pero esto era la vida real, no estaba soñando. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar. Era la primera vez que lo hacia en mucho tiempo, pues haber vivido en la calle me había curtido bastante. Me voltee a ver a Rhino. Se encontraba sobre el medidor cardíaco, también llorando. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de expresar emociones que no fueran alegría o emoción. Siempre sonriente, feliz, y sin embargo, ahora lo veía triste, destrozado.

Bolt… ¿Por que? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No podía recordarlo. Intente esforzarme al máximo para poder acordarme, pero cada vez que lo hacia, un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte me hacia desistir. Lo único que podía recordar era ese maldito sueño. Esas hermosas colinas, y esas flores. Ese hermoso lago. Y Bolt. Con Bolt allí, nada más era necesario para mí. Juntos, en la noche, bajo las estrellas, y con la luna sobre nosotros. No necesitaba nada más. Hasta que una luz no me dejo ver nada, y un potente sonido agudo no me dejo escuchar. Luego lo recordé

Hubo un accidente.

Si. Hubo un accidente. Las imágenes estaban llegando a mí con una rapidez asombrosa, como si lo que las bloqueaba en mi mente hubiera desaparecido. Bolt y yo nos encontrábamos en la acera, pero no recuerdo bien por que. Y por algún motivo, Bolt bajo a la calle y se dirigió al centro de la misma sin ver que un coche se acercaba. El coche no podía hacer más que frenar bruscamente, pero eso no bastaba para frenar la velocidad a la que venia, por lo que, corrí en su dirección lo mas rápido que pude e intente empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero eso no había bastado. Bolt había muerto, y yo había sido lastimada gravemente. Sentí en mi interior un gran vació aparecer. Lo había perdido todo. Todo lo que en verdad importaba en mi vida. ¿Por qué no yo, en ves de el? Hubiera dado mi vida por que el viviera…

X:- ¿Mittens?- Dijo una voz que pude reconocer fácilmente. Provenía del sillón.- ¡Mittens! ¡Despertaste, por fin despertaste! Temía perderte a ti también-

Penny se había despertado, y ahora se acercaba a mí rápidamente para abrazarme. Su cara estaba demacrada, y sus ojos rojo, seguramente por las lagrimas. Tenia puesta la misma ropa que ayer por la tarde, por lo que deduje que se habían quedado toda la noche en el hospital, esperándome. Estuvo a punto de levantarme, pero al recordar mi situación, decidió acariciarme bajo el mentón, que era donde mas me gustaba. No pude más que darle un ronroneo de agradecimiento por estar allí conmigo.

Su madre también se había levantado, y estaba saliendo de la habitación. Rhino, por otro lado, bajo de la maquina cardiaca y se dirigió al sillón a recostarse. Seguramente estaba exhausto. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que la mama de Penny volvió a entrar a la habitación con un doctor. No era muy alto, y su aspecto aparentaba más a cómico que a un doctor. Llevaba un portapapeles en una mano y un frasco en la otra.

Doctor:- Bueno, ahora que nuestra paciente a despertado, creo que podré darles los resultados de los estudios- Dijo con una voz mas grave y profunda de lo que esperaba.- Su gatita se encuentra bien. Tiene una leve lesión en la pata delantera derecha, pero no se preocupen por eso, sanara rápido. Por otro lado, me temo que el golpe en la cabeza es otra historia.- La forma en la que lo había dicho me había asustado. La mama de Penny escuchaba con mucha atención, y Penny me dirigió varias miradas de preocupación- Tardara en sanar, y le producirá terribles dolores de cabeza por un tiempo. Yo les recomiendo estas pastillas, le aliviara el dolor por momentos, pero présteme mucha atención…

El doctor le dio un par de indicaciones a la mama de Penny acerca de las pastillas, pero no me intereso mucho. Así que eso era todo. Una pata lastimada y un golpe en la cabeza. En cambio, Bolt había muerto. Aun no podía creerlo. El siempre había sido tan fuerte y valiente. Tan único. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar de nuevo, y un terrible dolor de cabeza hizo que me moviera con violencia, captando las miradas de todos.

Doctor:- Ese es uno de los ejemplos que les estaba diciendo- Llegue a escuchar. El dolor era tan intenso, que hasta me costaba respirar.- Lo único que deben hacer es darle la pastilla y listo. Eso lo arreglara.

El doctor abrió el frasco y saco una pequeña pastilla blanca del interior. Me la acerque, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me la lleve a la boca y la mastique. No tenían sabor, lo que lo hacia mas fácil y menos asqueroso. Pero el dolor no cesaba. Seguía doliéndome a horrores. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza a causa del dolor, y cuando los abrí, frente a mi había otra pastilla. No dude y la tome. La mastique y la trague, y de repente, una fuerte somnolencia me agarro. El dolor desaparecía. También los colores, y los sonidos, y todos a mí alrededor.

X P.O.V

X1:- Como…tra…tor

X2:- Se…Muy frágil…gro

X3:- Rap…a…vo

Mittens P.O.V

Desperté. Ya no me encontraba en el hospital. Estaba en una habitación más colorida. Las paredes eran rojas, y no de ese asqueroso gris aburrido. Me encontraba en la habitación de Penny. Tal parecer, me habían dado el alta y traído a casa mientras dormía. Me mire el cuerpo. Las vendas de mi pata habían sido retiradas, y las de mi cabeza también. Intente levantarme, pero no pude. Me sentía débil, tal vez debido a que no había comido nada. Intente levantarme de nuevo, esta vez con éxito. Me sentía rara. No sentía bien mi pata derecha, aunque tal vez solo debía reacostumbrarla al movimiento. Me habían acostado en la cama de Penny. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y afuera hacia un día soleado hermoso.

Olvidando mi estado, pegue un salto desde la cama hasta el suelo. El resultado fue estrepitoso. Mis patas, aun débiles, no aguantaron mi peso y me vine abajo sin siquiera llegar a estar parada. Debía ser una escena ridícula para mí y graciosa para cualquiera que la vea.

Mittens:- Y se suponía que los gatos caíamos en cuatro patas- Dije en voz media alta. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación, y que nadie me había escuchado, por lo que me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para bajar a la cocina a comer un poco. Bajar las escaleras fue, literalmente, un infierno para mí. Tenía que bajar escalón por escalón, y tardar mucho tiempo en cada uno, por que los movimientos bruscos podían causarme dolores.

Por fin, deje atrás las escaleras y entre en el living de la casa. Pude ver la televisión encendida, y fácilmente deduje que Rhino se encontraba viéndola, por lo que me acerque sigilosamente, sin que me oyera, y cuando me encontré muy cerca, salte lo más fuerte que pude.

Mittens:- ¡Rhino!- Grite con fuerza al tiempo que caía sobre el pobre y desprevenido Rhino. El salto del susto, y se le callo el control remoto del sillón.

Rhino:- Jaja- Me dijo de manera sarcástica. Bajo del sofá para poder recoger el control y volvió a subir.- Da gracias que estés en ese estado gata, de otra manera, te acabaría con mis súper poderes – Mientras lo decía, ponía su "Pose heroica"- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- me pregunto amablemente.

Mittens:- Bien Rhino, gracias por preguntar- Le respondí sorprendida. No era normal que el roedor hiciera ese tipo de preguntas a los demás, aunque supongo que debería esperarlo, viendo el estado en el que estaba- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Rhino:- Bien, supongo- Me respondió con cara de tristeza-

Mittens:- Oye Rhino, ¿Sabes donde esta Bo…- Deje la frase inconclusa. Lo había olvidado. Bolt se había ido. Había muerto. Me había dejado.

Me di vuelta y deje a Rhino solo en el sillón. Me dirigí a la cocina a comer un poco y luego salir a patio a descansar un poco. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? De repente, sentí que la casa estaba muy vacía sin el. No sabia como haría para seguir adelante con mi vida sin el. El era la razón por la que vivía con estas personas. La razón por la que podía llamar a este lugar "Hogar".

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta que ya me encontraba en el patio trasero, recostada bajo la sombra del árbol. Tantas veces habían estado los dos, juntos, bajo ese mismo árbol, hablando y riéndose de cosas que ya no recordaba. Todo me parecía tan lejano ya, que parecían recuerdos de otra vida.

No había estado ni cinco minutos, y ya Penny me llamaba desde adentro de la casa. Muy a pesar, me levante con dificultad y me dirigí hacia allí. Cuando entre, pude ver que se encontraba vestida completamente de negro. Seguía con los ojos rojos, pero al menos ya no tenia la cara demacrada.

Penny:- Chicos, vengan- Nos dijo mientras se acercaba. Rhino, quien antes estaba mirando la televisión, se acerco, y ella lo tomo entre sus manos- Iremos al funeral de Bolt- Esta ultima parte la dijo con voz quebrada, y al borde del llanto.-Será hot, y me gustaría que ustedes también asistieran. Se que a Bolt le hubiera puesto feliz que estuvieran presentes.- En verdad estaba triste. Bolt siempre había estado con ella. Desde que era pequeña, era comprensible que se sintiera así. Pero yo, por otro lado, no lo conocía de hace tanto. Ni siquiera tenia bien en claro que sentía por el. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

El viaje al cementerio fue largo. Penny había elegido uno que se encontraba cerca de unas muy hermosas colinas similares a las de mi sueño. Había mucha gente, o por lo menos, más de lo que se espera para el funeral de un perro. En cuanto llegamos y bajamos del auto, lo vi a lo lejos. Su ataúd, negro como la muerte. Sin que me lo esperara, unas manos me agarraron y me levantaron, y me fueron acercando cada vez más hasta el ataúd. Era Penny, quien se dirigía hacia las sillas. Sobre el ataúd había muchas flores y cartas. También había una foto. Una foto muy especial. Fue la primera foto que nos sacamos todos juntos, como familia. Aquella foto en la que, momentos mas tarde, luego de haberla sacado, Bolt se fue afuera a jugar con Penny. Siempre ame esa foto. Me hacia sentir parte de algo. Que era querida por otros…

Finalmente, luego de que el cura terminara de hablar, nos dejaron ir a darle nuestras últimas despedidas. Para ese momento, el ataúd estaba abierto, por lo que el cuerpo de Bolt estaba a la vista. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría y miraría a todos, con su usual cara de sorpresa a la que tanto me acostumbre. Luego de las despedidas, casi en cámara lenta, pude ver como el ataúd bajaba lentamente, hasta posesionarse al fondo del pozo. Durante el entierro, ni Penny, ni su madre, ni Rhino dijeron palabra alguna.

El viaje de regreso fue mas corto de lo que esperaba. Nadie dijo nada. Todos estábamos muy tristes como para hacerlo, de cualquier manera. En la noche, aquí paisaje que tanto me había gustado en la ida, no se lograba ver, debido a la oscuridad. Me dolía pensar que, en algún lugar entre esas colinas, se encontraba el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo. Llegamos temprano a la casa. Penny subió a su habitación y se fue a dormir, pues mañana tenía escuela. La madre de Penny también, pues tenia que ir a trabajar. Rhino se había quedado dormido en el viaje.

Yo, en cambio, no podía dormir. Mientras viajábamos, un pensamiento se habia formado en mi mente. Lo había recordado mientras estábamos en el funeral. Ahora tenía sentido, sabia por que había muerto Bolt. Si yo no hubiera tirado la pelota con tanta fuerza, esta no hubiera ido a parar a la calle, y Bolt no habría tenido que ir a buscarla.

Bolt se había ido, y todo era mi culpa.


	4. ¿Mittens?

Capitulo 4

X P.O.V.

X1:-Aún…grave…

X2:-…tu…dad?

X1:-Sien…hablar…

Mittens P.O.V

Siempre me había gustado dormir. El simple hecho de estar acostada era ya una gran relajación. Cada vez que me encontraba aburrida, me echaba en algún lugar como y listo.

Sin embargo, esta vez era lo último que quería. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Por más que intentara, el recuerdo del accidente no paraba de entrar en mi mente, y me producía tanto dolor que no podía dormir. Por otro lado, la culpa me estaba matando. Sino hubiera sido tan entupida, tan enojona, sino hubiera arrojado la pelota con tanta fuerza, el no habría muerto. No habría muerto, se encontraría recostado, enfrente mío, sobre su colchón rojo o sobre la cama de Penny. Sino hubiera muerto, ahora mismo me estaría despertando para acompañarme a comer. Saldríamos al patio a jugar hasta la vuelta de Penny del colegio.

La cabeza me dolía mucho, pero debía ser por el hecho de que no dormí en toda la noche. A través de la ventana se veía al sol, cuyos rayos se filtraban por entre los huecos que dejaban las cortinas. Escuche un fuerte rugido, y, sobresaltada, me di cuenta de que había sido mi estomago, que sonaba por el hambre. Me debatí entre quedarme en cama y seguir durmiendo a pesar del hambre, o bajar a comer. Decidí bajar, pues sabía que no podría dormir nada. Me levante y baje con cuidado de mi colchón. No estaba muy alto, pero no quería forzar a mi pata, pues aun la sentía un poco débil.

Luego de salir por las puertas y bajar por las escaleras, llegue a la sala. Estaba muy silencioso. Sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabia que. Eché un vistazo a la sala. A mi derecha se encontraba la mesa, con 4 sillas de cada lado. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Las persianas corridas. Las lámparas no estaban prendidas por el hecho de que era de día. La televisión estaba apagada…

¡Apagada! Eso era nuevo. Desde que habíamos llegado a la casa, que la televisión estuviera prendida a la mañana era ya una costumbre. Ahora que estaba apagada, la sala se encontraba demasiado silenciosa.

Mittens:-¿Rhino?-Pregunte preocupada. El hecho de que no estuviera en la televisión se me hacia alarmante.-Rhino, ¿Dónde estas?- Cada vez estaba mas preocupada. Corrí rápidamente hacia la cocina, con el deseo de que su ausencia se justificara por el hecho de que tenía hambre. En cuanto llegue, descubrí que la cocina estaba vacía. Intente calmarme. Seguramente debe estar afuera, tomando algo de aire fresco.

Tan rápido como pude, me dirigí a la sala nuevamente, y luego me encamine en dirección a la puerta de salida a la calle. Salí por la puertita que Penny había puesto para nosotros, y eché un vistazo a la parte de adelante del patio. Estaba vacío. Ultima oportunidad, pensé, debía estar en el patio trasero. Volví a entrar a la casa y fui a la cocina. Salí por la puerta y llegue al patio trasero. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Rhino se encontraba de pie, frente al árbol de la casa. Estaba de espaldas a mi, por lo que no podía ver que hacia, ni su cara.

Mittens:-¿Rhino?

Sobresaltado, giro su cabeza rápidamente. Tenía una expresión ausente y triste. A diferencia de mi, no había expresado su tristeza llorando. Ya no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre. Se mostraba aislado, distante.

Rhino:- Ah, hola Mittens, no te oí llegar.-Me dijo con voz parca.-

Mittens:- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asuste mucho cuando no te vi frente al televisor.-Le dije en tono un tanto recriminatorio-

Rhino:-Hoy no tenía ganas de estar en la casa, nada más. Mittens.-Me dijo. Mientras decía mi nombre, pude ver que una lagrima amagaba en salir.

Mittens:- ¿Qué pasa Rhino?-

Rhino:- Lo extraño-En este punto, no pudo contenerse más. Súbitamente, comenzó a llorar. Nunca lo había visto en este estado.- ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¡El era Bolt, el superperro.! Yo pensaba que los héroes no podían morir.-

Mittens:- Yo tampoco puedo creer que se haya ido Rhino. Pero pasó. Y todo por mi culpa- Al decir esto, no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo y derramar algunas lágrimas.

Rhino:- ¿Tú culpa?- Me pregunto confundido.-

Mittens:- Si yo no hubiera arrojado la pelota con tanta fuerza, esta no hubiera ido a parar a la calle.-

Rhino:- Mittens, esto no fue tu culpa.- Me dijo, tratando de reconfortarme.-

Mittens:- Si que lo fue Rhino. Si la pelota no hubiera ido a parar a la calle, ¿crees que Bolt estaría muerto? NO, se encontraría aquí, con nosotros, y no en una estúpida caja de madera bajo tierra.- Estaba comenzando a enfadarme. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía controlarme.

Rhino:- Escucha Mittens. Esto no fue tu culpa, no tienes por que recriminarte todo. Si así fuera el caso, también sería mi culpa, por hacerte enojar.- Rhino estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

Mittens:- Tu no tienes la culpa. SI, me hiciste enojar, pero no me pediste que te tire la pelota, eso fue decisión mía.-

Rhino:- Iba a responderme, pero se contuvo, y de la nada, una expresión de tristeza había sustituido a la de enojo.- Mittens, no peleemos. Ya perdí a un gran amigo, no quiero perderte también a ti. Escúchame, tú no tienes la culpa, así que no pienses en ello. Estoy seguro que a Bolt no le hubiera gustado que peleáramos en una situación así.- Dicho esto, paso por mi lado y se encaminó a la cocina, dejándome sola en el patio.

Me quede allí, pensando en lo que me había dicho Rhino. Es verdad, a Bolt no le hubiera gustado que nos peleáramos. El siempre funciono de intermediario en nuestras peleas y siempre nos había pedido que no peleáramos ente nosotros.

Mittens:-Bolt, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Pregunte, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Pude sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, y las veía caer en la tierra. ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? Mi mente me decía que era la culpa la que me hacia necesitarlo de vuela, pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa. Y por más que lo negara, sabía que tenía razón. El siempre había sido algo más que un amigo para mí. Junto a el, nunca me sentí abandonada, pero ahora que no estaba, no sabia que rumbo tomar con mi vida.

Repentinamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo lanzar un gemido de dolor. Ningún dolor había sido antes tan fuerte hasta ahora. Intente levantarme y dirigirme a la casa, pero se me hacia imposible. Del dolor, había comenzado a tambalearme. Estaba perdiendo visión y el dolor me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Continué caminando a ciegas hasta que me choque con la puerta. Logre localizar con dificultad la puerta para mascotas e inglese a la cocina.

El Dolor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, y no encontraba manera de lograr que parara, cuando recordé las pastillas que le había dado el doctor a Penny. No sabia donde estaban las pastillas, por lo que decidí preguntarle a Rhino. Pero una cuestión me asalto en el momento; No quería que notara que estaba en este estado. No quería que se preocupara por más por mí. Me encamine con dificultad hacia la sala y pretendí fingir que me encontraba bien. Rhino se encontraba sobre el sillón, frente al televisor, como de costumbre. Sorprendentemente estaba mirando la serie de Bolt.

Mittens:- Rhino- Le dije intentando que mi voz sonara normal, cosa que falle estrepitosamente, pero que al parecer Rhino no noto- ¿Sabes donde se encuentran las pastillas que le dio el doctor a Penny? Estoy comenzando a sentirme mal.

Rhino:- Claro Mittens- Dijo distraído. Se dio vuelta para mirarme- Se encuentran en el segundo estante a la derecha de el refrigerador- Dicho eso, volvió a mirar su programa.-

Mittens:- Gracias Rhino- Le dije apresuradamente, mientras me daba vuelta y me dirigía a dicho estante.-

Rhino:- Ah, Mittens, una cosa mas. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor acerca de las pastillas…- Comenzó a decir, pero no llegue a terminar de escuchar, puesto que ya me había ido.-

Normalmente, subir al segundo estante era una tarea que realizaba en cuestión de segundos, pero estando en este estado, la cosa se dificultaba considerablemente.

Cuando por fin llegue, abrí las puertas del estante, y pude ver el frasco blanco con la etiqueta tan familiar. Lo tome, y con cuidado, me baje del estante.

El dolor estaba llegando a puntos alarmante, ya ni me podía mantenerme en pie, por lo que, recostada en el piso, quite la tapa al frasco, y tome una pastilla. Sin observarla, la metí en mi boca y, con mucho asco, la mastique y la trague. El dolor aun continuaba, y la visión se hacia cada vez mas borrosa que antes. Tome una segunda pastilla del frasco, y, repitiendo el proceso anterior, la metí en mi boca.

El dolor de cabeza se estaba pasando, y podía verde nuevo. Al parecer, en estados así, se debían tomar dos pastillas en lugar de una. Me levante, tape el frasco, y lo devolví a su lugar. Me encaminaba a la sala a sentarme a ver el televisor con Rhino, cuando de repente:

X:- ¿Mittens?- Dijo una voz muy familiar. Abrí los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente, me di vuelta, y vi a quien había dicho mi nombre.

Era Bolt.


	5. ¿Un sueño?

Capitulo 5

X P.O.V

X1:-…ire!

X2: -Es…mal…ando…

Mittens P.O.V

Mittens:- ¿Bolt?- No podía creerlo. Pero allí estaba. Bolt, vivo, enfrente mío. Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba soñando, por lo que, con fuerza, me di un pequeño pellizco en mi pata derecha. Cerré los ojos, y luego los abrí, esperando que, en cuanto lo hiciera, Bolt hubiera desaparecido, pero no. Seguía allí.-

Bolt:-¿Mittens? ¿Que estas haciendo?- Me pregunto confundido. Se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta que daba al patio, como si hubiera acabado de entrar.-

Mittens:- ¡Bolt!- Grité emocionada, y rápidamente me lance hacía el abrazándolo. –

Bolt:- ¿Mittens, segura que estas bien?- Me pregunto asustado. Mi abrazo lo había tomado desprevenido, pero ahora se unía a mí, rodeándome con sus patas.-

Mittens:- Bolt, ¿Dónde te habías ido? Te extrañe tanto.- Le pregunte.-

Bolt:- A ningún lugar Mittens. Yo siempre eh estado contigo, y siempre lo estaré, no importa lo que pase.- Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa hermosa. El solo poder volver a escuchar su voz me hacía tan feliz que me daban ganas de bailar.- Yo también te extraño.- Ahora su tono paso a ser un poco mas triste.-

Mittens:- Bolt, ¿Crees que podríamos salir afuera?-

Bolt:- Claro Mittens, como tu quieras.- Dicho eso, dejo de abrazarme, y me sostuvo la puerta de mascotas para que yo pasara. Le di las gracias, y salí afuera.

Afuera hacía un tiempo hermoso. Ya era de noche, pero el patio se encontraba iluminado por la luz de la luna, la cual estaba llena. Me dirigí hacia al árbol donde, a la mañana, había tenido la charla con Rhino y me senté, apoyando mi espalda contra la madera. Bolt llego junto a mí y me imito. Parecía la escena perfecta para una película de amor. Solos el y yo, juntos, bajo un árbol, con las estrellas como testigos.

Mittens:- Bolt…- El, que estaba mirando las estrellas, bajo la vista y la poso en mi. Desde esa perspectiva, podía ver como la luna reflejaba su luz en sus ojos.- De verdad te extrañe mucho. Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo.- Le dije mientras, sin poder evitarlo, de mis ojos salían lagrimas.

Bolt:- Mittens, yo también te extraño. Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, y no quiero perderte.- Coloco su pata bajo mi mentón y me acerco a su cara. Estaba triste, y parecía a punto de llorar.- Por favor Mittens, despierta…

Mittens:- ¿Qué? Bolt, ¿De qué…?...- Pero no pude terminar de hablar. Sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo, y la luz poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Sentía que me alejaba de la realidad. El parque iba perdiendo forma, todo se volvía negro.

Abrí los ojos. Había sido todo un sueño. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo de la cocina, con el frasco de pastillas a mi lado. Me había desmayado. Seguía sintiendo ese maldito dolor en la cabeza, pero ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Lentamente, me levante y, como pude, deje el frasco sobre la mesada. Debido a los efectos de las pastillas, me sentía un poco débil y mareada. Afuera estaba muy oscuro, debían ser ya las 2 madrugada y todos estaban durmiendo. Llegue a la sala y vi que la televisión estaba apagada. Me encamine hacía las escaleras y las subí al segundo piso. Tanto Penny como Rhino estaban durmiendo. Entre sin hacer ruido, y me recosté en mi colchón a pensar por que no tenia sueño.

Ese sueño…Pareció tan real. Como si Bolt aun estuviera con vida. Y esa frase, "Tienes que despertar". No era la primera vez que me lo dice. Aunque en ambos casos me encontraba durmiendo, me parece raro que me lo dijera.

Me levante, y muy cuidadosamente, avance unos pasos hacía adelante, quedando enfrente del colchón donde antaño dormía Bolt. Lo que daría por verlo dormir allí una ve más…

Me puse sobre el colchón y me recosté en el. Era cómodo, y tenía su olor. No podía continuar despierta, por lo que decidí dormirme.

Mañana Hablaría con Rhino sobre el sueño.


End file.
